Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/15 September 2017
06:10 gello 06:11 http://mspfa.com/?s=22267&p=1 meh think I should stop xd 06:12 got a the full story in my mind but it's not going as I expected for it to be 06:13 Hi 06:10 gello 06:11 http://mspfa.com/?s=22267&p=1 meh think I should stop xd 06:12 got a the full story in my mind but it's not going as I expected for it to be 06:13 Hi 06:20 How're you? 06:20 i am fine 06:20 you/> 06:20 *? 06:24 Great thanks 06:27 I think I will go to sleep in few more minitues 06:29 k 06:29 SW Battlefront XB1 season pass if free today :p downloading it now 06:29 *is 06:29 cool have fun 06:30 I need a consule and to upgrade my PC 06:30 Wow User:DoktorFister 06:31 wb 06:31 what with him? 06:31 The username 06:31 yeah 06:32 btw about upgrading my PC I should say at january but no like allways never 06:36 "Hello, your username has been deemed as inappropriate so you will need to get it changed, or I will have to block you. 06:36 Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:36, September 15, 2017 (UTC) " 06:37 Why does it say UTC? It is 19:36 in the UK (wall) 06:37 (wall) 06:39 brb, dinner 07:04 wb 07:05 Back 07:05 Hi Petey 07:15 Test 07:16 workin 07:23 Great 07:24 Sorry if afk, working on my novel 07:27 k 07:52 Hello 07:52 Gello 07:52 Why block someone because of a username? 07:52 Long time 07:52 Ahoy. 07:52 Long time, no see Dadaw 07:53 yeah 07:53 At first, I thought you were one of newbies. 07:53 Nah man 07:53 Welcome back to Brickipedia. 07:53 he is not a newbie 07:53 Former chat mod and Brickipedian of the Month 07:53 he is one of the originals 07:54 Just like me, but former. 07:54 lot of stuff has changed since we last met Dog 07:54 Here and and with me 07:55 Well what are the big things? 07:55 I see that Matau left 07:55 or is no longer one of the admins I think 07:55 Not exactly. 07:55 new staff team here 07:55 with me, so many thing xd 07:55 He appears sometimes, but as Kopaka Nuva. 07:57 It'd be very great, if someone else has come too. 07:58 Like Neo, Rapmilo etc. 07:58 Oh I don't know any of those guys 07:58 GoldenNinja? 07:59 You know him? 07:59 I don't think so 07:59 I know Green Ninja though 07:59 Is Mixels Wiki dead @dadaw? 08:00 GoldenNinja is Neo right now. 08:00 Okay 08:00 Kind of dead wiki 08:00 Mixels is finnished 08:00 so 08:01 Oh that's why 08:01 I don't really follow LEGO that much anymore 08:02 Hi 08:02 That's a common reason to leave. 08:02 Sorry, was writing something 08:02 I left two years ago when I just got too busy with IRL stuff 08:02 Ahoy, Lav. 08:02 gello to 08:03 look who's back 08:03 Hi 08:03 Hey Dog 08:03 That's Toa now. 08:03 Ahoy, Neckbeard. 08:03 Ay 08:03 What a pleasant surprise 08:03 What's up Toa 08:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6_VG3OfFNg all hhail the jiblafish 08:04 Not much. I left the wiki. Lol 08:05 But sometimes you appear. 08:05 Unlike me 08:05 Like now 08:05 I'll leave and disappear for a year 08:06 I wish I could do that 08:06 its easy toa 08:06 Not for me apparently 08:06 then let me what's your problem 08:06 He's too addicted 08:06 you feel like you have unfinished businness here 08:06 you just dont know what they are 08:07 I actually wouldn't have joined if Dog wasyhere 08:08 Aw thanks man 08:09 ill be here for a few more minutes 08:09 and then block brikcipedia 08:09 from your browser 08:09 I will choose the password 08:09 Please no :( 08:09 ^ ;'( 08:09 Don't… 08:09 do… 08:09 :'( 08:09 that… 08:09 Yea, I always forget the shift button 08:10 :'( 08:10 Then I remove the browser block 08:10 And… 08:10 thats why I choose password 08:10 Dog… 08:10 Please… 08:10 Too… 08:10 toa pm 08:11 Byw 08:11 bye 08:11 bye 08:11 Bye 08:12 o/ 08:13 Then someone, maybe, should replace him. 08:13 * Dadaw pulls out the keys 08:13 I am looking for another Admin, as you know, I am the only active Admin 08:13 * Dadaw opens the door to the new universe 08:13 yeAH 08:13 Rip Toa 08:14 btw DOG nice profile pic 08:14 ty 08:14 yw 08:15 am I the onlyone who had a dream that felt like ONE FULL YEAR? 08:16 Isn't it enough to have one admin? 08:16 You're not. 08:16 It's better to have 2 08:16 Neo is inactive, and i'm not happy with him 08:16 that's what made me get away from MW 08:16 And what about when I go away like I did this summer? 08:16 there were lot of inactive staff at the times new information allways came 08:17 I have too much free time and I dont even notice proble is i dont have enough edits 08:17 One person can't run such a large site by themselves 08:18 ^ 08:18 I would personally recommend Dadaw 08:19 Just don't know how active he's been on here as of late 08:19 Yea, but he needs 1000 edits 08:19 Also this Lego Whovian guy seems pretty active 08:19 And some slight grammar improvements 08:19 Dadaw was an admin once, you remember, Dadaw? :) 08:19 I was 08:19 Was he? I can only remember appointing him as a temporary one to fill in while I was away 08:19 yeah 08:21 Seriously, it flags my bot up as a spammer because it is adding the contents of chat to a page automatically, and if you type in P*pper r*ni then he is adding that to a page 08:21 They live in a planet full of Jiblafish, even birds are jiblafishs, even the cars are, EVEN THIER PLANET, EVEN THE SUN and when you get out of their solar system you see one big jiblafish 08:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6_VG3OfFNg thats the trailer for thier movie, they have the same face that never changes 08:22 It reminds me Bizzarro. 08:22 I didnt made him 08:22 «we are Bizzarro, we are live in square planet» 08:23 That's a clone of Superman in DC Comics. 08:23 I know who Bizzaro is 08:23 My friends made jiblafish, then we formed the Order of Jiblafish, and we are helping him take over our world 08:24 Hi 08:24 hey you guys! :D 08:24 Hello 08:24 Gello 08:24 Ahoy. 08:25 Well, we don't have Toa, Rev and my wife for the full company. 08:26 Why does not LEGO sell Legend of Zelda? 08:26 IDK 08:26 Because it is about VGs only. 08:26 but TBH there are too many 3rd party stuff 08:26 Shiva 08:26 it's still possible to do it 08:27 There is no originality anywhere these days 08:27 ^ 08:27 because judging by the sets of The LEGO Ninjago Movie you run out of ideas right? 08:27 If there were some movies or cartoons about LoZ, they could probably do something. 08:27 Who are you talking about? 08:27 Well I recognise most of it, and given that I haven't collected LEGO for a good two years, it looks that way 08:28 Dadaw, my wife might join. 08:29 k 08:31 Great 08:31 How difficult would it have been LEGO Club Penguin? 08:32 Was it something I said? 08:32 Hey, Blue, there's still a way to add Zelda in LEGO. 08:33 LEGO Ideas. 08:34 which??? 08:34 08:34 08:35 also the themes Crash, Mega Man and Mario Bros 08:36 Shiva 08:36 I dont tihink they allow 3rd party anymore on LEGO Ideas 08:37 considering LEGO Dimensions 2 needs more franchises 08:38 It is not confirmed, that this game will be released. 08:38 I do not want LEGO to fall into decay 08:38 Nobody wants. 08:40 why would LEGO have included the reboots of Teen Titans and The Powerpuff Girls? 08:40 cause 08:40 CN and LEGO were in a partnership 08:40 plus its more usefull to CN 08:40 Now to complete the game people whould have to buy CN based products 08:41 would have been better TMNT and Steven Universe instead 08:41 SU could be nice 08:41 Mega Bloks are making TMNT stuff 08:42 Nick are not longer working with LEGO, now Mega Bloks are making all thier building toys 08:42 to do Sets of SU! 08:42 (facepalm) 08:42 /Me plays SU intro on Piano 08:43 @Dadaw learned any new songs on the piano? 08:43 still working on October 08:43 I mean TMNT vehicles in LEGO Dimensions II 08:43 now that I fixed my piano I can learn more songs 08:44 We are the Crystal 08:44 Gems 08:44 We always save the day 08:44 And if you think we can't 08:44 We'll always find a way 08:44 That's why the people of this world 08:45 Star Vs the Forces of Evil to LD 08:45 Believing 08:45 Garnet, Amethyst 08:45 and Pearl 08:45 AND STEVEN 08:45 cof cof, is not from Warner Bros. 08:46 Sonic is not from WB 08:46 in short, good talk leave your topics in the forum for the next week. 08:46 or is it? 08:47 It's not, come on. 08:47 Sonic is SEGA. 08:47 goodbye guys 08:47 yeah IK 08:47 Bye 08:47 (bye) 08:47 Bye. 08:47 we have LEGO Sonic 08:48 LEGO UNDERTALE 08:48 *megalovania plays from 0:14* 08:48 *Gaster Blaster shoot* 08:48 ontime I was reading a bed time story to my lil brother 08:48 then there was something that looked like exectly al lthe SOULs in undertale 08:49 then I said "what going on? this is the SOULs from Undertale" 08:49 then my lil bro sang Megalovania 08:52 I once wanted to make Lego Undertale. 08:52 Even knew, what set would surely appear. 08:54 i made one set of LEGO Undertale 08:55 It includes like a cube there you put flowey 08:55 and behind it there's a case with attacks 08:56 I wanted to build a home of Sans and Papyrus. 08:56 I saw someone who made it 08:56 what did I just found 08:57 Someone has made it? Oh, sang. 08:57 *dang. 08:57 it doesnt mean you cant 08:57 http://mspfa.com/?s=22267&p=1 not sure if I shoulg keep on making this I am having too many glitchs going on 08:58 https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8mtWJHsa6jlOXRSeldGSmF5N3c/view?usp=sharing what did I just found, oh memories, when Megalovania was the only song I knew to play, and I allways played it so made it even if I still had a lot to learn which are stuff I now know 08:58 Improved way more since then 09:00 Yeah. 09:03 Hi, everyone. 09:03 Oh, look, who's there. 09:03 gello 09:03 sup 09:04 Not much, only ordered a small set for myself. 09:04 You mean, that one? 09:05 Yes, that one. 09:06 It's not small. 09:06 It has 628 pieces. 09:06 More than that, I have that one. 09:07 so Dadaw 09:07 what? 09:07 How about go to sleep 09:07 Not yet 09:07 It doesn't mean, that we can't have two of them. 09:07 Okie. 09:08 (does he have personality split?) 09:08 maybe 09:08 (yes) 09:08 Dang it. 09:09 (yes.) 09:10 /(thats what happens when I am geting bored xd) 2017 09 15